Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven: Playful
by Perfect-Tempest
Summary: Playful and raring to go, you're excited to share the closet with the Hetalia Crew! /Self-insert, ReaderxVarious, Lime/
1. Selecting a Celestial Being

**PLAYFUL: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Bouncing around the party, you socialize with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greets you, you're excited to see him. However, he has a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" Blinking, you ask what that is. Alfred replies, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?"

Interested, you agree to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explains the rules and a hat containing slips of paper is presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adore the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pull out a piece of paper with a type of astrological being written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recite your answer:

"(insert response from bottom)."

**Star**

**Meteor**

**Sun**

**Asteroid**

**Moon**


	2. Star

**Star: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Star**

Bouncing around the party, you socialized with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greeted you, you were excited to see him. However, he had a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!"

Blinking, you asked what that was.

Alfred replied, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?" Interested, you agreed to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explained the rules and a hat containing slips of paper was presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adored the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pulled out a piece of paper with a type of astrological object written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recited your answer:

"Star!"

"Star? Sounds good, man! Let's go!"

"Yay!"

Hopping into the closet, you bounced around, waiting for your partner. The door couldn't open and close fast enough, so you fastened your patience and plopped onto the floor to wait. You were certainly surprised when the door opened and closed without warning, and your partner was delivered most unceremoniously.

"Be gentle, aru!"

"Yao!"

Immediately, you were excited. What better way to learn about seven minutes in heaven than from your teacher himself? You giggled at this thought as you launched towards him and hugged him adoringly. The young Chinese man had become your tutor recently and, though you had yet to admit this aloud, you fantasized about him often. Grinning, you looked up at him.

"A-ah!" Yao smiled. "_! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to play seven minutes in heaven, of course!" You beamed brightly.

"O-oh!" Yao frowned. "Seven minutes in heaven? With me?"

"It looks like it!" You nodded enthusiastically, leaning towards him.

"But I'm your tutor, practically your teacher!"

Truth be told, you had been tempting Tao for a while and lately he had been finding your mischievous advances difficult to counter. Now, here you were, thrown together in a closet for seven minutes; you couldn't have been happier, but Yao hesitated. Hoisting yourself up on tiptoes as you hugged him, you laughed in his ear, "Aren't you going to do anything with me, Yao? Because I don't know what to do…"

Blushing as your soft, fluttering exhales tickled his ear, Yao squeezed his eyes shut. "Aiyah! Y-you're crazy!" Tired of trying to resist what he so badly desired, he could not deny you outright and struggled to control himself as your chest pressed against his, your warm little lips ajar and questioning, waiting for him to take you. The temptation led to frustration. "Ahh! Don't get so close!"

"Why not?" you tilted your head innocently.

"B-because!" Yao flinched. "I'm afraid I might take it too far! You're so _young_."

"But I think that I want you," you softened your voice.

"No!" Yao strived to achieve resoluteness. "I cannot allow such an improper thing!"

"But, don't you want me too?" you pointed out quietly, smiling.

"Yes! Well—no! Aru! That is _not_ the point!" Yao blushed furiously. "You need to get out of here."

"Why?" you raised an eyebrow and pressed your body against his, earning a groan.

"Because," Yao quieted, suddenly cupping your cheek, "you might change your mind once this starts."

Going silent yourself, your eyes widened as delicate, practiced lips fell upon your own. Your heart raced. Was this really as wrong as Yao tried to make you believe? Perhaps, but the forbidden thrill only made the idea of romance more delicious. Besides, the more Yao pressed his lips against yours, the more right it felt. With a smile, you had a feeling the time he spent tutoring you would be more interesting.

Kisses deepening, Yao could not get enough of you. Hands dropping to your waist, he pulled you against his hips, rocking your body with indelible sensations. You felt a slight bulge in his pants, electrifying your imagination with naughty fantasies, but you were soon so engrossed in the kiss that you forgot about it. Pinning you against the wall roughly, Yao inserted his knee between your legs and pushed against you, feeling every part of your body with his own. Your heart and head raced.

"Mmm…!" Groaning, you ran your fingers through his beautiful hair. "Ahh…!"

Touching you subtly at first, Yao could not resist allowing his hands to roam your body. Both of you were too aroused and too busy enjoying the moment to notice anything else; you did not hear Alfred's warning to kick down the door, nor did you realize he was doing it until light flooded the closet. With an echoing bang, Yao jumped away from you and you fell flat on your bum.

"Man, I said time was up guys!" Alfred laughed, noticing how flushed you both were. "Whoa! What happened in here?"

"Nothing!" Yao snapped. "Goodness, you Western nations are _so _immature!"

Laughing behind your hand, you followed Yao out of the closet and back into the party. "Wait! Yao!" He stopped, red as could be, and looked at you. "We should get together after the party." Suggestion only reddening him more, he gave you an affirmative albeit defeated, smile. With a kick followed by a hop in your step, you returned to mingling, never taking your eyes off the man who, clearly, could not look away from you for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Yao is so totally into you~! You've won his heart and he never wants to let you go. Ever. Chances are, you'll eventually get a taste of his worries, a citrusy lemon taste, if I'm predicting correctly. With your playful nature and mischievous intentions, Yao will only be able to resist you for so long before he's driven absolutely crazy. Congrats on getting a character that only appears once in the results!**

**Inspiration**

_Young Girl (Don't Stand So Close to Me)_ by the Glee Club


	3. Meteor

**Meteor: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Meteor**

Bouncing around the party, you socialized with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greeted you, you were excited to see him. However, he had a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!"

Blinking, you asked what that was.

Alfred replied, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?" Interested, you agreed to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explained the rules and a hat containing slips of paper was presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adored the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pulled out a piece of paper with a type of astrological object written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recited your answer:

"Meteor!"

"Oh?" Alfred winced at the word. "Yikes, well, all right I guess! Ahahaha!"

Confused, you frowned. _Yikes? _Carefully, you exiled yourself to the closet and the door was closed behind you. Sitting and waiting, you curiously examined the closet as your sight gradually adjusted to the darkness. All things considered, it was a fairly big closet—like one would expect of Alfred. Chewing thoughtfully on your bottom lip, however, you wondered who your partner would be.

Honestly, you would have liked to get Roderich as a partner. Sure, he was cranky and a little moody sometimes, but the thought of him trying to dominate you was tantalizing; not to mention, he had such a sweet side. Then again, he always seemed distant when you showed up at his house, probably because he was paranoid that you and Gilbert had planned a prank on him, so you doubted that he was interested. Sighing, you pouted as the door opened and a figure was shoved inside.

"Well, I _never!_" Huffed a man with a distinguished Austrian accent. "Alfred, you _shall_ hear about this!"

A disgruntled Roderich stiffly fixed his collar and turned to you. "So," he tried to be polite, but his voice was gruff with irritation—something you found absolutely sexy—as he straightened his shirt cuffs, "who has claimed me tonight? Seeing as how Elizabeta and I certainly have _no _chance _whatsoever _of going back out, I am willing to be introduced to a new partner."

His arrogance made you grin. "What happened between you and Elizabeta?

The answer was spoken in an obvious, matter-of-fact tone. "She's interested in Alfred." Suddenly, he started walking towards you. "Now, I desire entertainment. Tell me, pet, is this your first time being seduced by a man?" Lifting an eyebrow at you, he swept a long finger beneath your chin and guided your lips to his. Startled, you gave him a playful push and ducked away from his mouth.

"I'm not going to be your rebound toy." You gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Then why not allow me to court you?" Roderich shot back. "Be my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Such an enticing offer, how could you decline it? "Are you asking me out, Roddy?"

Flushing at the cutesy nickname and sudden change in your tone, Roderich replied, "I'm assuming that's an affirmative response." Without any other warning, he seized your wrist and yanked you against him, his lips dominatingly claiming yours. The contact was heated and it turned you on. Before you could sneak away, his hips slammed against yours and he suddenly had you pinned against the wall.

Eyes wide, you groaned as he kissed you roughly, feverishly moving his lips down your neck, nibbling and biting. You draped your arms around his neck, pushing your chest against his as he pressed against you. One of his hands reached up and gripped your hair, holding your head still as his mouth roamed any exposed skin. Tongue drawing shivers from you as it slid down your throat, Roderich licked back up your neck. The sensations drove you wild.

"A-ah!" You gasped as he slid his free hand up the inside of your leg. "R-Roderich!"

"Shh," he hushed you with a firm but passionate kiss, "I'm in control."

Shuddering at his authoritative tone, you obeyed. Shoving his knee between your legs, he traced delicate circles around your thigh, torturing you with anticipation. Of course, he didn't stop there and started nipping at your earlobe, driving you crazy with lust. This was more than you expected from the likes of Roderich because he always seemed so prim and proper; but, he clearly had a dark, sexual side that you were all too eager to expose.

Moving his mouth back to your lips, he caught you in a sudden kiss and entrenched both of his hands in your hair, murmuring something in German you didn't understand. However, as he deepened the kiss, you were surprised to feel his breathing become heavier. Flushed and feverish when he pulled away, Roderich sharply demanded, "Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you b—_ahh!_" He pulled you into another kiss, drowning you in a surge of lust.

Head spinning wildly, you gasped upon being released only to be taken again. Roderich embraced you and hurled both of you against the wall, kissing you like a madman. His hands snuck up the back of your shirt, practiced piano fingers playing a series of moans from your lips as he did so. Those warm fingers splayed across your skin, massaging then pinching, and it was driving you crazy. He pressed his hips into yours, practically thrusting them into you, and the bulge rubbing against your crotch made you insane. Fiercely, he whispered in perfectly accented German:

"_Ich liebe dich_."

Suddenly, banging accompanied by Alfred's voice alerted you to the fact that your time was up. "All right, seven minutes is over! Time to head out!" The door opened and you disengaged from Roderich, reassembling yourself and blushing furiously. Upon seeing you, Alfred laughed. "Looks like you two took a roll in the hay!" Glancing at Roderich, you noticed that his hair was completely messed up, glasses lopsided, and his clothes required straightening—you grinned.

Roderich sighed. "You, little missy, are coming with me." He snatched your hand.

You smiled. "Excellent. It'd be nice to come together."

Halting, the Austrian turned to give you a wry smile. "If that's what you'd like, I have a lovely room at my place that would be perfect for such nonsense."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Congratulations! You have officially conquered the prim and proud Austrian! Consider him yours because every time someone looks at you, he'll be certain to take your hand and hiss, "Mine."**

**Inspiration**

_Here For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert


	4. Sun

**Sun: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Sun**

Bouncing around the party, you socialized with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greeted you, you were excited to see him. However, he had a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!"

Blinking, you asked what that was.

Alfred replied, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?" Interested, you agreed to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explained the rules and a hat containing slips of paper was presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adored the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pulled out a piece of paper with a type of astrological object written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recited your answer:

"Sun!"

Smiling, you danced into the closet as Alfred said, "Woot! Now, go get 'em!" The door closed swiftly behind you and you slumped against the wall, grinning. Maybe this game was more fun than you expected. Lately, however, you had wanted a distraction from your object of interest, Vash, because things just hadn't been working out with him; whenever you tried to talk, he was always difficult. Perhaps it was time to just give up on him, but the thought of doing so made your heart ache.

"What? I will not play this game!" You heard Vash's voice suddenly and it startled you.

"Aw! But she totally got your name!" Alfred was trying to convince him.

Your heart sank; maybe Vash really _didn't _want to have anything to do with you.

"How do I know you aren't just setting me up?" Vash sounded wary.

Hope detonated in your heart. Maybe he really did want to see you and he was worried that Alfred was trying to trick him! The suspicion was so like Vash that you giggled. You were surprised when the Swiss man was suddenly, violently, shoved into the room so fast and hard that he literally toppled over you and you both landed in a heap in the corner of the closet.

"Gah!" Vash scrambled off you, grabbing your hand. "I'm so sorry! _, is that you?"

"Y-yes!" You were pulled to your feet. "I-it's me, Vash! You okay?"

"I'm fine! Argh, it's just that American idiot is such a bother!" He vented with a sigh.

Offering a hand for support, you reached out to Vash and touched his shoulder. Flinching at the soft contact, he suddenly turned towards you and embraced you tightly. Crushed in his arms, you gave a soft gasp as he held you protectively. "V-Vash?" You looked up and his lips came down, meeting yours with a shy determination. He tasted sweet, like chocolate, and your head started spinning as he cupped your cheeks and deepened the kiss, moving his entire body against you.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you," Vash apologized gruffly, not sounding too sorry.

"N-no!" You insisted, smiling. "This isn't too sudden at all. I mean, I love you."

"W-what?" Vash blushed. "D-don't say it so simply! Argh!"

Grinning at how flustered he was, you elevated yourself on your tiptoes and pecked his cheek, happily whispering, "But I've been waiting so long to tell you!" Cuddling up to him, you hugged him lovingly and placed your head on his chest. He stiffened. "So very, very long…" you repeated thoughtfully, nuzzling your nose into his shoulder.

Vash swallowed hard. "You have?"

You nodded. "Yeah; they say patience is a virtue!"

Vash held you tightly. "D-damn it, why did you wait for _me? _I'm not that special or anything!"

Disagreeing, you hoisted yourself onto your tiptoes, planting a kiss on his nose. "You're special to _me!_" You smiled and pressed your lips into his cheek. "I thought you didn't like me and I was about to give up on you, you know." Vash didn't say anything, he was listening carefully. "But now that I know you care, I'm so happy! I want to date you, actually," you decided to do the asking for him, "if you don't mind."

Taking a moment of silence, Vash's eventual response was flustered. "O-oh, all right! Fine. If you really want to date me, you silly girl, k-kiss me!" You didn't need to be asked twice. Without hesitation, you pressed your lips against his again and he squeezed you tightly. When Alfred came to hustle you both out of the closet, he opened the door to discover you in each other's arms and smiled; switching the cards so Vash would have you worked like a charm.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Aww! Vash is so in love with you! He almost can't believe that you love him, so he's extremely happy despite not showing it well. This tsundere is all yours for the taking! By the way, this was the only opportunity to steal Vash and you certainly took it; he only appears once. Excellent job seducing a most excellent man!**


	5. Asteroid

**Asteroid: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Asteroid**

Bouncing around the party, you socialized with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greeted you, you were excited to see him. However, he had a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!"

Blinking, you asked what that was.

Alfred replied, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?" Interested, you agreed to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explained the rules and a hat containing slips of paper was presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adored the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pulled out a piece of paper with a type of astrological object written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recited your answer:

"Asteroid!"

The American blanched. "Oh man! Seriously? Oh well," Alfred bit his lip, "rules are rules!" Eyeing him oddly, you wondered about his reaction, but didn't ask. Glancing behind yourself as you stumbled into the closet, the door closed quicker than you thought it would. Crawling towards the keyhole, you suddenly heard Alfred speaking heatedly to someone. "Dude, you'd better not do anything to her in there or I'll be sure that another miracle on ice happens fast!"

The voice that came next sent shivers down your spine.

"Oh please, I do not wish to harm her; just steal a little kiss, da?"

_Ivan. _Breathing became difficult. You had heard so many terrible things about the Russian that you were wary of spending seven minutes alone in a closet with him. When you heard the doorknob whine in protest before being shoved aside, reverberations from your heart shook your throat. _His entire frame fills the doorway! I—I never realized he was so…tall! _With a pleasant slam, the door shut and darkness ensued. _W-well maybe this won't be so bad…_

"Now, where are you my little pet?"

Moving towards you swiftly, Ivan's voice drew you in as enjoyably as a predator's. Like a beautiful flower with poisonous intentions, he made you lower your guard long enough for you to whisper, "Right here." As soon as the words left your lips, he crushed them with his hot, hungry mouth. Kissing you aggressively, seizing your face with his hands, you had no choice but to submit and—in the strangest way—you didn't mind. Ivan was a fierce but fervent kisser; he made the kiss hard but sweet. Cautiously, you draped your arms around his neck deciding that, if you were stuck here with him, you might as well enjoy it.

Mouth pleasing yours as your tongue slyly slipped into his mouth, Ivan murmured between exchanges, "Ahh, you taste so very_, very _good." He groaned as you eagerly pressed your lips into his as he guided you onto his lap. "I wonder how the rest of you tastes, _da?_" Too busy kissing him to notice his wandering hands, you weren't aware that he was up to no good until he flipped your shirt up and pinned you onto your back, straddling you instantly.

"Ivan!" You giggled nervously. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he smiled, pressing his lips against your bare stomach, grabbing your hips and squeezing them.

"I-is this part of the rules? This isn't going too far?"

Wet tongue sliding against your abdomen, making your muscles cringe, Ivan breathed a soft exhale against your shivering skin, "No, it is not against the rules. I can do _anything_ I want." His hands traveled up your stomach to your chest, where he started kneading your breast. Leaping at the sensations, you drove your hips upward, but they didn't go far when Ivan weighed his body harder against yours, trapping you. "I can touch you _whenever_ I like," his other hand started sliding up the inside of your leg and a cold sweat edged down your forehead, "_wherever_ I like."

Moaning as one hand traveled up the inside of your thigh, tracing delicious, teasing circles around it, you bucked your hips, not knowing quite what you wanted. Ivan started nibbling on your stomach as his other hand slipped beneath your bra. Erotic desires dancing with the butterflies in your stomach, you gasped and groaned as he touched you, and instinctively started rubbing your leg against his crotch. If he was going to drive you crazy, you were going to drive him insane.

"A-ah!" You groaned as his fingers lightly pinched your sensitive nipple. "I-Ivan!"

"Yes, my sweet?" His voice sounded harder; the more you grinded your leg against him, the harder it was for him to maintain composure.

"I—I want you!" The words were unfamiliar but instinctual. "T—touch me!"

Lust motivating him, Ivan removed his hand from beneath your bra, giving your breast a hard squeeze, and brought his hand to your waistband, tugging at the futile piece of clothing. "My dear," Ivan lifted his head to give you his cruelest smile, "by the time I am through, your voice will be so sore from begging, your body aching inside and out with bruises, that you will either thank me or curse me for fulfilling your command." Shudders gripped you just as his hand plunged down your pants.

Alfred was suddenly at the door. "All right you Commie, time is _up!_"

Before you knew what was happening, the loudmouthed American burst into the room and Ivan yanked you to your feet, steadying you gracefully. "All right, we're going, we're going." Ivan grinned smilingly and Alfred looked worriedly at you. You merely beamed and gave him a quaint wave. The Russian chuckled and whispered in your ear, "Good girl." He disengaged from you and his parting promise aroused trembling anticipation: "_I will be back for you_."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Wow! You took a bite of the forbidden fruit and it has seduced you. Granted, your seducer was just as tempted and now just as mad with passion as you are. Beware of Belarus, when she discovers that Russia has finally discovered such a prize, she will surely be jealous.**


	6. Moon

**Moon: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Moon**

Bouncing around the party, you socialized with everyone and anyone! When Alfred greeted you, you were excited to see him. However, he had a question to ask you. "Say, you wouldn't want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, would you dude? OF COURSE YOU WOULD!"

Blinking, you asked what that was.

Alfred replied, "Just the best game ever! Next to winning, of course! So, are you game or what?" Interested, you agreed to this game, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Alfred quickly explained the rules and a hat containing slips of paper was presented to you. Curiosity abound, you adored the idea of randomly meeting up with someone! Hey, all the better for the socializing, right? Eagerly, you pulled out a piece of paper with a type of astrological object written on it.

Even more fascinated, you recited your answer:

"Moon!"

"Ohh!" Alfred winked at you. "Excellent! Dude, this is gonna be so freakin' awesome! Just wait 'til he finds out you totally picked his card!"

Unable to ask questions as the American rushed you into the closet, you waited for your partner to join you. Curious, you stared at the keyhole, hoping for one individual in particular: Kiku Honda. You had admired the Japanese man for a long while, teasing him in hopes that he would acknowledge your affections. However, Yao frowned upon the idea of a relationship with him. With a sad smile, you wondered that, even if you did get Kiku, whether it would be worth it to risk your friendship with Yao.

But…you loved Kiku.

So really, what did it matter?

Somehow, you felt confident that Kiku liked you back. Knowing that Alfred and Kiku were best friends, it made sense for the American to be excited if you got the Japanese man. Heart pounding erratically, you nearly stopped breathing when the door was flung open and your partner tossed in, landing beside you with a slight groan. Your heart was racing so quickly that it tripped. Immediately, recognizing the accent emphasizing the groan, you reached out and hugged him.

"Kiku?" You asked, certain it was him.

"_H-hai?_"

"Kiku!" You squeezed him tighter.

Stiffening and blushing, Kiku stammered, "A-ah! Not so tight! Space, please!" Loosening your grip and disengaging from him, you smiled. Now, how to approach this? Quietly thinking, you studied Kiku's figure as he moved around and coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "Now, I, um, understand that this is a kissing game, yes?" Your reply was affirmative. "T-then there is something that I," his tone rose, summoning all the poise he possibly could, "h-have to tell you."

"Yes?" Waiting expectantly, you crossed your legs. "What is it, Kiku?"

Bashful as ever, Kiku admitted, "Well, I, erm…I don't know quite how to ask this." You frowned, allowing the silence to set in. Kiku tried again. "A-actually, _-chan," you smiled knowingly at the 'chan', "a-are you interested in me?" Heat flooded your cheeks. "B-because that is what Alfred-kun said! I j-just wanted to know if it was true!" Now you had to admit it? This was more difficult than you expected.

"I—I," you stumbled over your words, "um, y-yes, Kiku, I do like you."

"Really?" Relief and surprise bombarded Kiku's tone as he leaned towards you. "Since when?"

"S-since," now you were stuck for words, "well, just for a really long time."

"Ah," Kiku was smiling, you could hear it in his tone, "would it be okay if I kissed you then?"

"Of course!" Your reply was automatic, excitement immediately bursting.

The minute permission was granted, Kiku slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips into yours. The enthusiasm whelming within your heart was uncontrollable as you reached out to hold him. His hands cupped your cheeks, drawing you deeper into the kiss. Sweet and satisfying, your heart fluttered until it flew. You loved him so much and knew that when you were with him that you were in love.

This was love.

"W-would you be my girlfriend?" Kiku whispered upon withdrawing.

"Yes," you murmured softly, hugging him as he embraced you in turn. "I would love that."

When Alfred came to free you from your heaven, he discovered you cuddling against Kiku, half-asleep. The American only grinned and closed the door, however, opting to let the two of you be. Sure, Yao might be a little upset about it, but you were in love with Kiku and would gladly explain everything later. Right now, all that mattered was that he was so sweet to you, so good to you, and you knew he felt the same way; there was nothing that could compare to this.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Kiku is so totally into you. Honestly, I doubt he'll ever get enough of your affections because he thinks you're one of the most wonderful people in the world. You know that he'll always be there for you to keep you safe and love you endlessly.**

**Inspiration**

_Doesn't Everybody Wanna Fall in Love? _by Kristinia DeBarge


End file.
